Dark Secrets
by TrinChan123
Summary: The story follows Yevi Dragkaion, a Guardian Dragon Slayer, and her partner, Sakura; an exceed that's grey with a black and white tail and wings. They eventually are convinced my Makarov to join Fairy Tail. But Yevi is hiding a secret so dark she hasn't told Sakura, or anyone at the matter. What is it, and how are gods, dragons, and their slayers involved?
1. Prologue

Before the story starts I'm going to explain what Guardian Dragon Slaying Magic is. It is the magic that is capable of consuming any element thinkable. Fire? Yep. Poison? Yup. What about the apocalypse dragon's attacks? Even that. Although the attacks are filled with these elements, the color of the attacks are actually black, white, and grey. And this fan story would not be possible if the one and only Fairy Tail wasn't created. Please support the official release, and enjoy this story.

~prologue~ Yevi was sitting on a cliff on the outskirts of Magnolia waiting for her dragon mother to return. Apparently she had to gain more strength so she was prepared to fight if someone threatened them. Her short light grey hair blew with the wind as she was lost in thoughts. Yevi had almost mastered her Dragon slaying skills, all she needed was to put them to the test. She was to go into the nearest forest and use her magic to defend herself from monsters for a week. If case anything went wrong, she was to blow a small wooden whistle necklace that was given to her as a present. She then looked up to see Jakokai returning. "Hiya, Jakokai! How was your trip?" Yevi said excitedly. Her strangely black and white eyes gazed up at Jakokai as she landed behind her. "Well you seem excited today." The silver dragon smiled as Yevi ran over to give her a hug. "It was rather relaxing." She answered. "So...is it time for me to be tested?" Yevi asked, this time slightly concerned. Jakokai saw that she was concerned and lifted the hood onto her head from her old Navy blue jacket. "You'll be fine." The dragon softly whispered to her.

Yevi was riding on Jakokai's back as they headed to their destination, the Fernfield forest. She brushed the area clean of debris with her rainbow colored wings as she landed. Yevi leaped off the dragon's back as her small barefooted feet hit the ground. She gave Jakokai one more hug before the dragon lifted her body into the air. "Remember, if anything goes wrong, use that whistle. The whistle is silent to humans, but dragons can hear it miles away." Jakokai informed as she flew off. Yevi breathed in and ran into the forest, ready for anything that came her way. She thought just because she was seven years old didn't mean nothing was unachievable. Three days passed, and she had already conquered her 100th monster, a Wyvern. On the fourth day, however, that's when things went wrong.

Yevi was fighting another Wyvern as she was leaping from tree to tree. She then came to a sudden sot and faced the blue scaly creature. "Guardian Dragon's Talon!" She yelled as a black, white, and grey light of magic surrounded her feet and slammed it into the Wyvern's head, sending it flying. She began to get tired, when she saw something really unusual surrounding her. "Black ice...?" Yevi wondered. She jumped up, thinking it was another monster, ready to fight. She heard a rustle in the bushes and turned to see a boy her age walk out. "W-who are you? Did you make this weird black ice?" She asked him. The boy just stood there and smirked, which creeped out Yevi. "Ice God's Roar!" The boy yelled as a beam of black ice shot from his mouth. Luckily, Yevi was swift enough to counterattack. "Guardian Dragon's Roar!" She yelled as the attacks collided, making a massive explosion.

Yevi was surprised to meet a God Slayer, and made sense on why the ice was black. The boy then spoke. "Dragon-slayers are pathetic." He said, taunting Yevi. Of course, Yevi got furious and attacked. "Guardian Dragons Wrath!" She said as her whole body flew in the multicolored light, before lunging herself at the boy. Her eyes opened wide as she realized she shouldn't have done that. The boy had then disappeared, and ended up behind her. She turned around, only to get stabbed by five black icicles in the stomach. "Ice Gods Cold Spear." He muttered. The ice the disappeared as Yevi fell to the ground, coughing up blood just as her wounds bled more. Now she was scared, and things just got worse. There, behind the boy stood a man. "You have done well, Adoka. Now, show this puny Dragon-slayer who is the strongest." The man said. Adoka smirked. "Of course, Elemastren." Then black, icy tentacles arouse from the ground, the eight pointy ends pointed at Yevi. The tentacles dived down, and Yevi was sure that she had failed to be a good representative to Jakokai. She was too weak to blow the whistle, and she lay there helpless.

Just then, a beam of light shot at the black ice magic, and it all disappeared. Then something was standing behind Yevi, and she had known this scent. "Jakokai..." She said weakly, coughing up more blood. The dragon was furious, her eyes glaring at Elemastren. "You had no right to attack one of my own!" She roared, "She did nothing to deserve this!" But Elemastren just laughed. "Why not, I AM King of the Gods, aren't I? just like you are the Queen of all dragons." He said. Jakokai glared down at Adoka, and he was scared. Elemastren glared at him, which made him even more afraid. "What's wrong? I've done this many times before, right, Adoka?" He said looking at him. "Y-yes..." Adoka replied. Jakokai then got angry. "This means war..." She said. Elemastren just sat there unamused. "I'll let you decide the date. In fact, I'll let you come to us, and we will surely exterminate you." He laughed.

Jakokai softly picked up Yevi, so that she wouldn't open up her wounds more. "Then it is settled. I will call all the dragons, including ones raising their foster children to join me. The war shall be held tomorrow, on July 7th, X777." She said as she flew away.

That is all for now, the first chapter will be about Yevi meeting Sakura, the grey exceed with a black and white tail, and how she and him run into Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov. Hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

When Yevi woke up, she cursed under her breath as she felt pain from the stomach. She noticed that she was bandaged up, and that Jakokai had left for the war. "Even if they are raising children..." Yevi repeated to herself over and over. She decided to take a walk when she found a small grey cat with a black and white tail And wings. "Hello, I'm Yevi. Are you lost?" Yevi asked the tom. The tom looked down. " I don't have a home, family, or name." He said. He looked up as he saw Yevi pat his head.

"Then how about being my partner? I'm alone and don't have a family anymore and I can name you!" She offered. The tom looked down thinking for a moment. "It is settled! Nice to meet you, Yevi!" He sAid. " oh yeah, can I share your last name, too?" He asked. Yevi smiled. "Of course!" She said. "From this moment on you will be known as Sakura Dragkaion!" She said placing him on her head.

*time skip to year X784, May 18th*

Yevi, now Aged 19, and her partner, Sakura, who is now full grown, were walking to their usual spot, the cliff that Yevi used to sit at. When they got there they saw a short old man.

"Hello, kids. Who might you be?" The man asked them. Yevi got irritated by the fact she was called a kid, but this wasn't common. Even though she's 19, she's as tall as a 14 year old. "I'm Yevi Dragkaion and this is Sakura Dragkaion." She said looking up at Sakura. The man squinted. "Do you have a home, a place to go where there is family waiting?" He asked. Yevi hesitated. "I did... But she left me to go to war." She said. The old man opened his eye. "If you do not want to explain any further then it is fine. I'm Makarov, master of Fairy Tail would you like to join?" Makarov offered. Yevi and Sakura exchanged glances and made their decision.

"Master Makarov, we would like to join Fairy Tail." They both said at the same time. Makarov smiled. "Just follow me and we will get there soon enough. One more question, what magic do you use, Yevi?" Yevi then ignored the butterflies In Her stomach and gulped down her fear. "I am the Guardian Dragon Slayer, raised by the queen of all dragons, Jakokai." She said. Makarov smiled. "Good, then you will fit in Well with the other dragon-slayers." He said. Yevi's eyes widened. "There are others?" She asked.

When they walked in immediately everybody was staring at Sakura and Yevi. Then a blue flying cat flew over to Sakura. "Are you guys joining!?" The tom Said excitedly. Yevi had a sweat drop running down. "Yeah..." Yevi said. Everyone then shouted, "welcome to Fairy Tail!" As Yevi and Sakura sat down at a table with no one else at it, Makarov stood on the second floor, getting everybody's attention. "These two new members are Yevi Dragkaion and Sakura Dragkaion. Yevi is the Guardian Dragon Slayer, so everybody get along. That is all." The old man squinted as he jumped down. The guild stared at Yevi In amazement, eh oh embarrassed her. The blue cat walked over to Sakura. "My name is Happy. My friends are off on a job right now but I decided to stay this time." Happy said. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy smiled. "T-thanks..." Yevi said.

Sakura jumped off of Yevi's head to shake hands with Happy. Just as they did a group of people walked into Fairy Tail. A pink haired guy and a dark blue haired guy were fighting each other, as a red haired woman punched them both, which made them stop. Then Yevi saw blonde And blue hair girls behind them. Just as she blinked a white haired girl was behind them. "What color and where would you like your guild mark? I'm Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira." She said. The group was suddenly staring at Yevi and Sakura and they stood next to Mira. Yevi and Sakura nodded. "Both of us would like a black and white guild mark on our right arms." Yevi said. Mira had stamped them and they were looking at their marks for a second before Happy ran over to the pink haired guy. "Hello, Natsu! These are new guild members. The one on the left is Yevi, the Guardian Dragon Slayer and the Exceed is Sakura!" Happy said. Natsu walked closer, and Yevi freaked as he smiled.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! This is ERZA, Wendy, Carla, Grey, And Lucy." He said with a big grin looking at his friends. ERZA walked over to Yevi. Yevi thought her armor looked cool on her, and she could sense she is someone you didn't want to make angry. "Hello, I hope you are comfortable here." She said. Wendy smiled. "Oh my gosh, another dragon-slayer!" She breathed. Lucy then was smiling and waving her hand. Grey looked at her. " what exactly IS. guardian Dragon Slayer Anyway? Do you eat guards or something?" He asked. Sakura got angry. "Of course not! Guardian Dragon Slaying Magic is filled with every element possible, thus making her the strongest! also! the attacks are a multicolor of black white and grey."he snapped. Yevi then sighed. "Yeah...that's about it. Maybe we should look for a job..."

Sakura:"I swear Yevi if someone else says that..."

Yevi: "calm down, skippy. We're on camera."

Sakura: " ohh... We'll you guys stayed tuned for chapter two!"

Yevi: " things can't get worse, right?"

This is the end of chapter one. Stayed tuned!


	3. Chapter 2: Crimson Sky

((Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been busy with school. Here without further ado is chapter 2!))

Yevi and Sakura looked at the job board, seeing nothing interesting. Mira then walked over to her, tapping her shoulder. "Yeah?" Yevi said as she turned. "If I were you, until you get the hang of it I'd stay with a group of people for some jobs until you are used to here." She said. "The master always makes newcomers do it at least once." She smiled. Sakura turned to see that Natsu and his friends were about to leave. "Yevi, we can hurry and ask them if we can join, right?" Sakura asked sitting on her head. Yevi shrugged and ran over. "Wait, may I join you guys for today?" She asked. Lucy turned around with a smile.

"Why not? Then we can get to know each other better!" She said, dragging her wrist as Yevi made a surprised sound. Yevi and the others were walking for a bit when she asked, "so what is the job?" She asked. Grey looked back with a grin. "It's to turn in some dude with extremely powerful ice magic, some say he seems like a god since he is so strong." He said. Yevi stopped,standing blankly. Everyone turned around. "What's wrong, Yevi?" Sakura asked. Erza and Wendy exchanged glances, not knowing either. Yevi then blinked. "It's...nothing. Let's just hurry and get this job done and over with." She said as she walked past them. Suddenly, Carla had a strange vision, but not of the future, but the past. She saw a sickening lake of blood, one side being a silvery dragon, and the other, a god. They both looked very powerful, more powerful than any other dragon she's seen. But then she looked closer, looking in between. There stood someone she was then shocked. It was Yevi.

The vision then ended, and ever since that moment Carla tried to stay as far away from Her as possible, suspecting she killed her dragon slayer, and that abnormal man to gain strength. They got to the icy mountains, and the team decided to split up. Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and Happy in one group, and Yevi, Sakura, Wendy, ERZA, and Carla in the other. "Fire Dragon roar!" Natsu shouted as he blasted off some monsters. Yevi and the others were walking when they heard a manes voice. "Long time, no see, puny dragon-slayer." The voice said. They all turned around as Yevi's eyes were wide open. "Adoka..." She muttered. ERZA looked at her. "You know this man?" She asked. Yevi then held out her arm. "Careful, he's a god slayer. An ice one, to be precise." She said. Wendy backed up along with Carla. Adoka grinned. "You will pay for what you did all those years ago!" He said. "Ice gods, roar!" He yelled As a powerful beam of black ice shout out of his mouth. The others were too fast to avoid it and got hit.

"Wendy! Carla! Erza!" Yevi said. Wendy then popped up. "We're fine, just stuck!" She said. Lucy the heard a noise where the others were. "Guys, let's go see what that was." Lucy said. They got over and froze. Yevi and Adoka had already engaged in a fight, both were seriously injured and tired. Suddenly Yevi looked over. "GET AWAY FROM HERE!" She yelled. Natsu blinked as all of them saw ice like spears. "You fell into my trap, Fairies. Ice gods cold spear!" He yelled as the spears crashed down. Happy was freaking out, as the others couldn't believe the speed. Happy then said quickly. "Natsu, use your fire! Those spears could even kill you if we don't evade!" Happy said. Natsu then popped his knuckles.

"Fire dragons iron fist!"he yelled, punching the spears. Natsu smiled, then blinked. "How..?" He said. The ice wasn't harmed. The others empowered all circled as the spears crashed down. Lucy closed her eyes, screaming when she saw a flash of light. It was Yevi. "Guardian Dragons Wrath!" She said, her body glowing in tremendous light. The light had even melted Wendy, Carla, and ERZA. The spears then dug into her body, she then grunted in pain. "Yevi!" Lucy yelled. Yevi looked back, smiling.

Just what was she intending to do? Even Adoka was curious on how she wasn't dead. Her gaze then turned onto Adoka. She then put her hands on the black and white parts of the two longest pieces of hair. The ones that had one side black and the other white. Suddenly, she glowed. When the glowing stopped, she was covered in armor. One side of her was heavenly, and the other looked similar to Mira's Satan soul. "That's...!" Wendy said. "Dragon slayer secret arts!" Yevi yelled. Sakura stepped back, he had never seen her so angry. "Adoka, it is you that will pay for back then!" She yelled. Guardian Dragons final Flight!" She said, ramming Adoka into the icy walls. "Ice gods deadly reign!" He yelled. More black icy spikes pierced Yevi, but she tried to ignore the pain. She then backed up, too tired to fight. Adoka laughed. "So you could kill THEM...but not me?" He said as he vanished. Yevi looked down, the others looking to see what happened.

Suddenly, Yevi's dragon slayer secret arts form broke and dissolved as she collapsed. Luckily, Lucy was able to catch her on time. "Yevi! Can you hear me? Yevi!" She said. Yevi didn't respond, and the others ran over. Wendy tried using her sky magic to heal her. "I was able to stop the pain, but only for a bit." She said. Yevi then opened her eyes, not long after. "Yevi!" Erza said. Yevi let out a weak smile. "Don't worry, this always happens...each time I reveal my true power, it drains out all my magic in one attack: Final Flight." She stated, able to stand herself up. "Adoka was a person who nearly killed me back then." She said. Sakura looked up at her. "What about when he said when you killed THEM?" He asked afraid. "Who did you kill!? Answer me!" Sakura yelled.

The others were waiting in shock, waiting for an answer. "I killed...Jakokai...and Elemastren..." She said, running in the direction Adoka did. "Wait! Your wounds haven't healed!" Wendy said. Then they all looked at Sakura, who was literally shaking in fear. "No way..." He said. Natsu was staring, pissed off that Yevi did such a thing to her dragon mother. "Let's go back to the guild. We can talk about this when we do so and then make a search party." She said. When they got back to the guild all of them, Sakura, and Makarov were sitting, listening to the cat. "It was when we first met when she told me about Elemastren." He said. "He is also known as king of all gods, and his son was Adoka."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "But how's that possible...?" He asked. Sakura clutched his hand. "Yevi told me when she and Adoka first met.." He continued, "and...Yevi had lost, and almost died. Then Jakokai declared war on gods." He said. Natsu jumped up. "You mean to day. Just because of that tour parents left?!" Natsu asked, his eyes filled with hatred. Sakura shook his head. "Elemastren hadn't done this to just Yevi. He had KILLED other dragon-slayers." He said. Lucy stood in shock. 'A god that kills dragon-slayers just for power?' She thought to herself. "Then...Jakokai's dying words were that she mustn't use her true power anymore, because that power was only meant to kill the two, so she knew what was expected. She said this because the more she uses it, the more that darkness takes over her, and then it will make her lose her sanity...forever."

Sakura: "please let Yevi be okay..."

What will happen next? Stayed tuned for chapter 3: Battle of the Heart.


	4. Chapter 3: Battle of the Heart

From now on due to school I will be posting about once to twice every other week.

Yevi came to a stop when she saw an icy cave. She needed the rest and knew that she would need to try to recover. She remembered that painful night when she had to kill them.

*flashback*

Jakokai and Elemastren were fighting head to head, each causing much destruction. Not long after, Yevi had found them this way and wanted it to stop. But then as Jakokai saw her terrified pupil she was gravely wounded by the king of all gods. Then, a dragon's head tattoo appeared on Elemastren's head. He had no idea what it was for, nor what was coming. Yevi ran to the silver dragon in worry. "Hold on Jakokai! I'll get help!" She said as she tried to help, but nothing worked. "Yevi...kill me." The dragon said. Yevi stood up and backed away. "N-no! Why would I-" she then fell to the ground. Jakokai was then giving Yevi all her all her strength, all in which she could not yet control. Because of this, she automatically transformed into her true form, her eyes black and white. She was subconsciously doing this. She then could not tell what was happening as she struck Jakokai with final flight. Jakokai had then whispered something that wasn't heard as she lay dead.

All of a sudden, Elemastren started to die as well. The dragon head tattoo on his head was like a voodoo doll, eventually them killed by the hand of Yevi. When Yevi reawakened she covered her mouth. She ran over to her dragon mother and tried to wake her,but nothing happened. They were both dead. *present day again* Yevi woke up in the icy cave, realizing she fell asleep. She covered her wound with ice as she headed out again to get away from everybody. She knew if she did this then no one would get hurt. Natsu, Lucy, and the others stared at Sakura when he said that Yevi would soon lose her sanity. Gray then stood up. "Then We can get her back and do something about it, right?" He tried to encourage the others.

They shook their heads in disappointment. Lucy then had an idea. "Open gate of the lion, Leo!" She called. There then stood Leo putting on his glasses. "What can I do for ya, lady?" He teased. Lucy then walked up to him. "Do you think your power can stop something like insanity?" She asked. Leo thought for a moment. "I was able to save Capricorn In a similar way, so it's a possibility." He said. Lucy then looked around happily at the others. "Leo, then you are coming with us to find Yevi." She said. Natsu jumped. "Oh yeah, I'm all fired up!" He shouted. Sakura looked down. " I hope you're okay..." He whispered to himself.

Yevi continued to walk in the blizzard, feeling like her very existence was being pulled away, slowly but painful. She then dug herself a snowy pit and hid herself inside for the time being before she continued her trip to find Adoka. She did not want to stop there without doing something productive for Jakokai. She had killed them both, and needed to pay the price. She wasn't going to die by the hand of Adoka, but she was hesitant to kill him as well.

Yevi then held the black and white tips of her longer pieces of hair as she glowed. She was trying to conserve all of her power into her soul so she would stay normal for longer periods of time. However, she then started coughing blood as she held out her hand. She knew this wouldn't be able to help her forever.

the others were running as they were in search of the mountains for Yevi. "Brr...it sure is windy here...how in the world could Yevi stand a place like this?" Happy wondered. Natsu smirked. "Probably because she's a dragon-slayer and not a cat." He teased. Sakura was fling by himself. He felt alone in a different way, he still couldn't bear the thought of Yevi being a murderer.

lucy then pat him on the head. "Come along with us, then we can find Yevi together. Sure the road is tough but we can all get through, right?" She asked. Sakura's eyes widened as he remembered that was almost what Yevi had told him all those years ago. He let out a small smile. "Yeah..."

Just then, they all heard a loud roar. Based on the sound it was a Wyvern, but when it stepped up it was much different. It was a Wyvern alright, but it was made of ice. Lucy looked behind it to see it was looking at Yevi. "Yevi!" lucy shouted. Yevi saw them and stood in fright as she attacked the Wyvern and vanished. Sakura flew behind her. "Yevi! Please don't go again!" He pleaded, but no reply. The Wyvern kicked Sakura into the snow. "Sakura!" Carla and Wendy went over, Wendy using her sky magic to hold the Wyvern off. Natsu used his fire but the Wyvern just rebuilt itself. "We have to get out of here now!" Leo said punching one with light.

they hurriedly rushed off to find a much safer place.

stayed tuned for chapter 4: Light and Darkness.


	5. Chapter 4: Light and Darkness

When they had finally escaped, they hid in an underground tunnel. "It smells musty here...gross." Carla whined. Then Wendy noticed something unusual. "Black ice...?" She asked aloud, the others realizing that Adoka was near. They then saw something that brought a clue to their minds: blood. Natsu bent down. "That's Yevi's blood alright, and the scent is recent. They must be up ahead." He said.

Lucy looked at the blood, 'so much blood loss...I hope she's okay...' She thought to herself. "We need to be quick." Erza said. The others nodded as they quickly but cautiously ran to the final room. There stood a weird mechanism with a sphere holding lots of magic.

The room was completely silent, though. "Something's not right here..." Gray grumbled. Leo looked around cautiously. "Watch your backs, something's coming." He warned. Then there stood Adoka on the sphere, with the creepy smirk he always wore. "Pleasure to see you here!" He sarcastically laughed.

sakura growled. "Where is she? What did you do to her?" he declared. He just laughed. "She's in here p, getting her magic drained out of her." He grinned, tapping the glass sphere. Natsu growled. "You bastard..." He said. Adoka laughed. "Too bad...she's damned if she does and damned if she doesn't." Adokas eyes darkened. Sakura got angry. "Idiot! She'll lose control either way!" he said. "Exactly..." Adoka laughed.

then Yevi busted out of the sphere in her true form. She only then looked like a wolf, but with her characteristics. "Insanity wolf...!" Sakura trembled. The others looked at him. " that's Yevi's true darkness form.." He said.

Adoka looked at the beast, raising his hands. "Now! Come to papa-" he then began to spit blood. Yevi's magic was so strong that it pierced Adoka. He then looked at Yevi's blank expression with yin and yang eyes as his widened. "No...!" He said, falling to the ground.

he was dead.

Natsu stumbled back. "In this form...she did that with one blow!." He said. Then the whole area grew black, all but Lucy couldn't see. She saw Yevi crying. "please...stop me...!" She cried. Then a ghostly spirit behind her was standing behind her. It was Jakokai, imitating her. Not only her magic was disappearing, but so was her memories. The darkness then cleared and everyone could see again. Then Sakura saw the red core on the wolfs chest.

"We need to hit that!" He exclaimed. The others looked as they attacked. "Fire dragons roar!" Natsu said. "Ice make lance!" Grey shouted. "Heavens wheel!" Erza screamed. "Sky dragons wing attack!" Wendy shrieked. "Leo, give it your all!" Lucy cheered. "Lions light!" Leo roared. They all hit her with one attack in the core. They all looked happy when they stopped.

the wolf was standing there only stronger. It was about to attack when it stopped, like there was something else, which there was. Yevi's true soul was trying to stop the attack. "She's still in there!" Lucy exclaimed.

Then the wolf stumbled back, getting hit by the attack. The wolf seemed to move weird, before exploding into pieces of diamond-dust. But then a surge of elements surrounded the body, forming Yevi again. But she was screaming in agony as the others froze, unable to move due to such power.

sakura then saw the whistle on the ground, as he picked it up and tried to fly. He tried to blow the whistle, but Yevi still had the yin yang eyes. The magic blew Sakura hard I to the ground. "Sakura!" Everyone shrieked. Sakura was blown to Happy, who helped hiM up. "You gotta save her!" He pleaded, looking to Lucy.

Lucy then nodded as she slowly was able to go through. When she got to the screaming girl Lucy hugged her. "It's going to be okay...stay with me." Lucy said calmly. Then the magic got stronger as it pierced Lucy. "Lucy! Get out of there!" Natsu exclaimed.

but Lucy ignored him. She smiled, hugging her tighter. "Don't you want to see your friends again?" She whispered. Yevi's yin yang eyes suddenly changed to her regular eyes without the shine.

"Fri...ends..." She softly said, growing unconscious. Lucy caught her, as Lucy slowly fell. Natsu caught her and looked to see if she was okay. "I'm fine..." Lucy smiled. "It's over, finally." erza said smiling. They all looked at Sakura, who was blowing the whistle.

"come on...get up..." Sakura pleaded, crying on her. The others looked in pain to see if she was alive or not. Sakura blew the whistle a little longer when Yevi slowly awakened. The others looked happily when their expressions darkened when they heard Yevi speak. "Who are you...who am I...?" She said blankly.

the end, stay tuned for chapter 5: What Happened? Thanks for being patient!


	6. Message to Readers

Hello, guys. I know it has been far too long since I have posted. I have become too busy. Also, I'm discontinuing dark secrets and will be doing another fanfiction with the same characters, and more characters on the matter. I think the story seemed a bit off, so sorry. If you want me to still continue this story as well then please let me know. Thank you all, readers!

-TrinChan


End file.
